


Of Hate, Love, and Pranks

by PrincessQueenLillipop



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Other, cause I love these dorks, might add more short ones, mostly a silly dumb idea, will change tags as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessQueenLillipop/pseuds/PrincessQueenLillipop
Summary: Eridan and Sollux try and mess with each other, because that's just how they show they care





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I saw somewhere I Pinterest, and immediately thought of these two. This is unbetad, and probably pretty OOC. 
> 
> It's my first time writing a work like this, but please leave feedback so I can get better and write more!

ERIDAN, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY LAPTOP?!” Sollux screamed, coming barreling out of his room, still dressed only in his boxers and t-shirt. His red-blue framed glasses askew on his face as he glared daggers at his roommate, who was calmly curled up in his favorite arm chair reading a pretentiously large book.

 

Without even batting an eye, sipping from his coffee, he replied,

 

“You were spending too much time on it, so I super glued it shut. Maybe you'll actually go to bed at a decent hour now.” He flicked his dark purplish-blue eyes up, smirking at Sollux looking like he was ready to kill the smug Scottish boy.

 

“You're going to regret this, fishdick!” He snapped, storming back into his room. Eridan just settled more into his chair, holding back the laughter threatening to bubble up.

 

An hour passed before a sullen, and dressed, Sollux returned crossing his arms as he came to stand over Eridan who was finishing up packing his book bag for the day.

 

“Yes?” Eridan asked him, smirking, but keeping his eyes glued to his bag.

 

“Where’s my laptop?” Sollux asked, monotone, his redish-brown and deep blue heterochromia eyes narrowed. Eridan looked up, blinking owlishly in feigned innocence.

 

“Didn't you take back in your room?” He asked, making Sollux let out an irritated growl.

 

“It was fake, as I'm sure you're aware. Now, where is my fucking laptop, or are you just going to make us late for class just for the pure satisfaction of seeing me blow up?” He hissed out, and Eridan gave a sly grin.

 

“Sounds tempting….but, another day I guess.” He decided, and pulled a yellow laptop with bees and sparkly violet seahorses decorating it from his bag. Sollux snatched it from him, stuffing it in his own bag.

 

Eridan laughed, following his roommate out the door of their apartment. 

 

“Laugh while you can, ED. It won't be so funny when I give you a taste of your own medicine.” Sollux warned as he locks the door behind them, but Eridan just scoffed.

 

“Sure, Sol. Whatever you say.”

 

\-----------

 

Eridan was an early riser, so much so that even when Sollux had a mildly normal sleep schedule, Eridan would be up with coffee before him.

 

Except on Sunday.

 

It was the only day that Eridan slept till about ten at the latest, which is why this was the best chance Sollux would get all week. So, he forced himself to wake up at eight, and set about his task as quietly as his sleep deprived body would allow.

 

Finding a container for the sugar wasn't hard, hiding was also pretty easy. Getting the salt in there instead took a trip, because salt was not a thing they had in large supply, since neither roommate used it very often(which was also why this was a fucking brilliant prank).

 

He had to quietly sneak out, and head over to their friends apartment down the hall(because there was no way he was going to the store for this shit). 

 

Strider was more than happy to hand over a large container of table salt without a single question, nor did he blink when Sollux began snickering to himself.

 

Back in their apartment, he refilled the sugar container to where the sugar had been, replaced everything and cleaned up, he returned to his room(with the salt, which he stuck in his closet) and waited.

 

He messed around with this and that in his room, not daring to start up his laptop and get lost in coding or something. It seemed to take forever, but finally he heard Eridan get up and stumble into the kitchen.

 

He followed, peering in as his roommate tried to tame his wild carrot colored hair, waiting for the coffee pot to make at least one cup.

 

'So that's why he keeps a mirror in the kitchen’ Sollux thought, but that wasn't where his main focus was.

 

Finally, Eridan poured a half cup of coffee, the rest was milk, followed by a few huge spoonfuls of sugar(salt).

 

Sollux waited till Eridan stirred it up, and lifted it to his mouth before he stepped around the corner, a snark like grin on his face. 

 

The next moment seemed to go very slowly as Eridan gave him a curious look over the rim on his cup, took a sip, and then whidden his eyes with horror. Sollux started howling with laughter, doubling over.

 

He looked up through teary eyes to see Eridan still standing with his cup up against his lips. They locked eyes for a second, and then to Sollux's horror(and grudging respect) Eridan preceded to down the whole cup, before slamming it back down on the counter. 

 

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment.

 

“Oh my god, you realize that could kill you, right.” Sollux said, smile still sort of frozen to his face. Eridan stared him down for a second more, before rushing by him into the bathroom, sending Sollux into another laughing fit.

 

When Eridan finally came out of the bathroom, Sollux gave him two used large soda bottles filled with water, making him drink all of it, laughing all the while.

 

“I warned you.” He said, earning a sideways glare.

 

“Fuck off, Sol.”

 

“Aw, I love you too.” 

 

“Shut up.”

 

He chuckled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to Eridan temple, ignoring the half hearted insult shot his way.

 

Just another average day in college.


End file.
